


Разбивая тайны

by Epic_elven_briefs



Series: Разбивая [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Magic, Mystical Creatures, Out of Character, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Разбивая [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836547
Kudos: 2





	Разбивая тайны

В жизни было не так много вещей, которыми было возможно удивить Майкрофта Холмса, а после того как он открыл Иной мир, число вещей, коими можно было вызывать его удивление, казалось, должно было быть максимально сведено к нулю. Однако, в противовес логичному предположению, удивляться, и что более важно, приятно удивляться политику приходилось все чаще. 

После двух месяцев частых, длительных встреч, чаще всего проходивших в доме Холмса-старшего, нередко заканчивающихся ночевками Лейстрейда, было принято решение о том, что инспектору лучше переселиться к Майкрофту. Это избавило бы их от множества хлопот по обустройству встреч, да и мысль о том, что тебя ожидают дома, приятно согревала. Вместе с появлением инспектора в собственном доме член британского правительства стал не только замечать плотно закупоренные черные бутылки у самой стенки холодильника, но и чашки чая на рабочем столе именно в тот момент, когда этого хотелось больше всего; горячую ванну по возвращению в их спальню, даже если вампир к тому времени уже благополучно спал, сморенный хлопотами дня; завтраки на двоих и ужин в саду, каждый раз удивляющий Майкрофта выбором блюд, стали неотъемлемой частью совместной жизни. 

Грегори было приятно дарить свою заботу кому-то, и благодарные теплые улыбки Майка стоили того, чтобы после ужасного дня на работе вернуться домой, проигнорировав желание сорваться на охоту, и, выпив бокал крови, приготовить уставшему Холмсу ванну или накрыть ужин в саду. Любознательность мужчины вызывала в жандарме каждый раз особый прилив нежности, побуждающий терпеливо объяснять и рассказывать то, что было повседневностью уже не один десяток лет. Ничуть не меньше импонировало то, что Холмс был очень образован и разносторонне развит, в результате чего не приходилось пояснять ему простейшие истины или рассказывать человеческую историю, отвлекаясь от повествования о главном. Когда выдавались свободные вечера, чаще всего они проводили их за длительными беседами, и, несмотря на то, что чаще говорил Лестрейд, человеку тоже было что рассказать. Как оказалось, несмотря на долгую жизнь, Грегори имел крайне размытые познания о струнных инструментах и истории партнера о старинных и современных инструментах, мастерах и произведениях слушал с живым интересом, а яркий, восторженный блеск в его глазах, после небольшой демонстрации игры на псалтерионе, вызывал у Майкрофта очаровательный румянец и смущение, преследовавшее его весь вечер вместе с уговорами инспектора, желавшего услышать еще немного музыки старой Франции, о которой впервые за долгие годы затосковал. 

В складывающейся идиллии было сложно найти зерно раздора, которое, однако, было посеяно не сомнениями о личных качествах или долгой разлукой, а небольшим инцидентом, случившимся с одним из помощников Майкрофта. Присутствуя на похоронах одной пожилой женщины, он смотрел на убивающегося горем мужа, и впервые в его душу закрался липкий, жуткий страх, а голову посетила мысль о том, что ждет их с Грегори. Весь вечер, предоставленный самому себе, он провел в одиночестве у камина, раздумывая над сложившейся ситуацией и тем, что может быть в не столь далеком будущем. Если задуматься, то совсем недавно он впервые взял Шерлока на руки, а сейчас уже наблюдал, как тот очаровательный малыш с кротким характером уничтожал нервы полиции, влезал во все возможные неприятности и доставал до белого каления его партнера и Доктора Ватсона. Не совсем кстати вспомнилось и то, что за все время их общения Грегори так и не сказал свой точный возраст, отмахиваясь тем, что значительно старше Майка. Сколько раз жандарм уже хоронил близких и сколько раз ему приходилось переживать похороны любимого человека? 

Скверные мысли испортили настроение мужчине до самой следующей встречи, случившейся отнюдь не дома, а на месте преступления, куда Майкрофт прибыл после трех сообщений, последнее из которых было от Джона и лаконично сообщало, что он крайне близок к тому, чтобы устроить Шерлоку экскурс по средневековым пыткам. Покинув салон автомобиля, мужчина осмотрел пляшущего по всей залитой кровью, площадке брата, не удержавшись от того чтобы закатить глаза. Его инспектора с завидным упорством осаждали журналисты, грозя проломить живую изгородь из помощников, в результате чего пришлось подозвать к себе пару человек из личной охраны, велев разобраться. Перехватив взъерошенного и злого любовника, старающегося успеть привести в порядок все и сразу, отогнав Шерлока от трупов, вернув Андерсену его саквояж, успокоив криминалистов и умудрившись не сойти с ума, Холмс счел должным проигнорировать несколько крепких ругательств в адрес брата и всей ситуации в целом и, положив руку жандарму на плечо, предложить воздействовать на собравшуюся толпу несколько иначе. Отчаянный стон дал ясное представление о том, что Грегори просто позабыл о подобной возможности, разрываемый на куски проблемами, а усталая, но искренняя улыбка уверила Холмса в том, что он может вернуться в машину и дождаться вернувшегося в свою колею инспектора там. Ожидание, продлившееся около получаса, в течение которого мужчина успел увидеть воздействие Иных на людей, очаровательное представление, в результате которого доктор пообещал всыпать неугомонному детективу ремня, прежде чем протащил его мимо машины Холмса-старшего к выходу с улицы, где автомобильное движение было живым, а также вновь задуматься над тем, как близка Смерть. Наблюдая за устало усаживающимся на соседнее сиденье вампиром, Майкрофт отметил большие синяки под глазами, общий вымотанный вид и тоскливый взгляд, который появлялся у Грегори после особо жестоких дел. 

— Неужели нельзя обойти смерть? — после совместного ужина, наблюдая за тем, как приходящий в себя вампир допивает уже второй бокал странной черной субстанции, о происхождении и составе которой политик считал себя вправе не задумываться, прозвучал мучавший Холмса вопрос. Грегори замер, не донеся бокала до губ, бросил на внутренне поежившегося человека острый взгляд и нахмурился, сжав несчастное изделие из керамики до тонкой сеточки трещин, пошедшей возле ручки. 

— Даже думать об этом больше не смей, — тем самым тоном, что слышал Майкрофт последний раз в переулке, во время их особой встречи, произнес инспектор, остановив свой взгляд на огне в камине, напряженный, кажется, до последнего нерва. 

— Я лишь хотел сказать, что, — переборов дрожь от состояния партнера, остался верен упрямству мужчина, вместе с тем ощутимо вздрогнув, сжав подлокотники кресла, когда жандарм оказался перед его носом, опирающийся руками на спинку кресла, заглядывающий в его глаза своими, нечеловеческими, хотя политик и не мог сказать, что так сильно пугало в этих глазах, имеющих, как и у человека, круглые зрачок и радужку и совершенно обыкновенный белок, пусть и украшенный сейчас переплетением алых капилляров в уголках, что было естественно для уставших глаз. 

— А я лишь сказал, чтобы ты не смел об этом думать, — тихий голос закрадывался в самое сознание, оставаясь в нем морозным осадком, но не травмируя, не причиняя вреда. — Ты проживешь свою жизнь человеком и не будешь влезать во все то дерьмо в котором мы с Йоханом живем не первый век. Хватит и того, что ты узнал о нашем мире. 

— Не могу сказать, что понимаю твои чувства, — собравшись и переборов клокочущий в груди страх, предельно ровно отозвался человек, стараясь не отвести взгляда, что было поистине трудно. — Но позволь все же мне самостоятельно принимать решения относительно моей жизни, — злой прищур карих глаз заставил Холмса поджать губы, а звук сломавшейся под пальцами жандарма спинки кресла вздрогнуть, прикрыв глаза, ожидая дальнейших действий вампира. Холод, ударивший в лицо, когда инспектор исчез не только из комнаты, но, Майкрофт был уверен в этом, из дома, заставил сердце сжаться, а разум пожалеть о сказанном. 

В квартире на Бейкер-Стрит стоял уже приевшийся гам, сопровождаемый топотом босых ног по полу и гневных восклицаний, благо не под аккомпанемент одиночных выстрелов. Консультирующий детектив не находил себе места, в то время как его верный помощник старался все же закончить приготовление ужина, не облив раскаленным маслом ни себя, ни соседа. 

— Шерлок, ты можешь хотя бы на десять минут усесться на одном месте и дать мне закончить приготовление ужина? — не выдержав, возмутился колдун, не удивившись, когда человек проигнорировал его, затормозив в дверном проеме, цепким, не совсем вменяемым взглядом вперившись в него, словно где-то внутри самого Ватсона были решения всех загадок. 

— Это не важно! — неизменно презрительно и пылко возразил гений. — Я не могу понять! — почти с детской обидой продолжил он, стиснув плечи Магистра в крепкой хватке, от которой наверняка потом останутся синяки, пробегая взглядом по лицу Ватсона, словно и впрямь что-то считывая. — Я не могу понять! — уже зло рыкнул он, взвившись и пересекая пространство кухни до другого конца. — Почему? Где мотив? Темный и Светлый, убивали темных и светлых. У жертв самая разнообразная характеристика, ничего общего, разные социальные статусы, разные увлечения. Ничего общего, Джон, ничего! Я. Не. Понимаю. Нет мотива. Должен быть мотив! 

— Святая Жанна! Да сядь ты уже, Прародитель меня помилуй! — вскрикнул уже сам Ватсон, припечатав детектива волной прошедшего гнева. — Не Светлые и Темные, а Мрачные и Ясные! Это совершенно разные понятия, Шерлок. Запомни уже. Какой тебе нужен мотив? Двое самопроизвольно инициированных иных посчитали себя великими мстителями, не разобравшись в структуре нашего мира, и наломали дров. Они Охотники. В их крови вечная борьба, это инстинкт. Решили, что Ясные должны творить добро, Мрачные — зло, начитались белиберды в сети от какого-то чокнутого фаната мистики и начали мстить тем, кто, по их мнению, порочит род, ну что тебе еще надо понять? — по мере того как запал остывал, колдун вернулся к готовке, выключив огонь на плите и приступив к сервировке. 

— Это же бред, — возразил Холмс, однако оставшись сидеть на месте перед поставленной тарелкой, с некоторых пор найдя логичным прислушиваться к мнению соседа, когда тот говорит, что нужно поесть и что стоит отдохнуть. Методы воспитания, как оказалось, у Джона вполне соответствовали его нескромному возрасту и пугали даже в перспективе. А тот факт, что доктор был человеком слова и всегда выполнял свои предупреждения, приводил к тому, что искать конфликта было глупо. — С чего им начинать мстить совершенно разным людям, без какой-то хроноло… о, о-о-о, — гениальный мозг детектива зацепился за новую, мелькнувшую с невероятной скоростью мысль, начав развивать собственную сеть фактов, в результате чего Джону осталось только усесться за стол, приступив к ужину в одиночестве, пока сосед был погружен в свои чертоги. Возблагодарив Всевышних за умение поддерживать еду в приемлемом для приема пищи состоянии, Ватсон посмотрел на так и не тронутые блюда перед носом сыщика, убрав свою посуду в мойку, направившись в гостиную с целью расслабиться и отдохнуть. 

Звук шагов, раздавшихся на лестнице после короткого дверного звонка и едва различимых реплик миссис Хадсон, уверил колдуна в том, что где-то он в последнее время нагрешил, раз его покой все время был тревожен посторонними. 

— Доктор Ватсон, — вежливый тон старшего Холмса не укрыл от магистра ауры тоски и уныния, окутывающей человека и грязными пятнами закрывающей свет, отходящий от его души. 

— Майкрофт, — приподнялся Джон в кресле, указав приглашающим жестом на то, что было напротив, — поссорились с Грегом? — решил, что будет лучше поскорее разобраться с проблемами и выпроводить еще одного Холмса из дома, чтобы наконец отдохнуть, перешел сразу к предполагаемой теме разговора доктор. 

— Да, — вежливо улыбнувшись, что, скорее, вызывало ощущение, что слова Джона его уязвили, отозвался мужчина, элегантно опустившись в предоставленное кресло. Что нравилось магистру в этом человеке и что успокаивало мужчину насчет счастья друга, так это то, что Майкрофт Холмс был словно создан из плавных линий, лаконичный, элегантный, гибкий, он не имел острых углов и мог сгладить яркий характер самого Лестрейда, служа отличным балансом. — Однако я здесь по несколько иной причине. В тот вечер, когда мне открыли ваш мир, Вы упоминали о том, что я заведомо Ясный, неинициированный. 

— И вы хотите узнать, что такое инициация и как её провести? — прервал начало его рассказа Ватсон, с чувством déjà vu, отметивший, что в каком-то веке это уже точно было. — Или почему Грегуар запретил вам развивать эту тему? 

— Вы довольно проницательны, — Майкрофт был на удивление улыбчив в этот раз, что, Джон был уверен, было делом привычки, приобретенной на работе. Чем меньше приятного в собеседнике — тем приятней должны быть тон и улыбка. 

— Вам не казалось, что у Грегуара должны быть весомые основания, для того чтобы запрещать вам что-либо? — постарался подобрать более безболезненную из всех форм объяснения доктор. — С момента начала ваших отношений вы оба буквально светитесь. Для меня в прямом смысле, разумеется, но и обычные люди стали замечать изменения в вас. Даже Шерлок, — Джон тепло усмехнулся, бросив взгляд в сторону кухни, где пребывал в собственном царстве детектив. — И за все это время Грег ни к чему вас не принуждал. Не требовал с вас явки в угодное ему время, не использовал в качестве предмета охоты, хотя часто отказывал себе в ней в последнее время. Вы крайне умны, и, зная это, я хочу спросить, вам не кажется, что за его резким поведением есть весомый мотив? Не думаю, что вы не дошли бы до этого своим умом. Так чего вы хотите от меня? 

— Вероятно, узнать те самые причины, что побудили его к подобному поведению, — постарался не быть грубым Холмс, чувствуя ворочающееся в груди раздражение и злость из-за того, что к нему относятся как к ребенку. Вероятно, для иных он и являлся таковым, ведь, даже не желая того, политик признавал, что все еще воспринимает Шерлока как младшего брата, за которым нужен пригляд, которому нужно внимание и капризы которого должны быть исполнены, и это несмотря на то, что Шерлок уже давно не маленький мальчик и вполне в состоянии обеспечить себе жизнь, если, конечно, ему удастся прежде ее не угробить. — Полагаю, вы должны понимать, что, поскольку я был вынужден обратиться к вам, я не имею возможности обсудить это с ним самим. 

— Я не вправе раскрывать то, что сам Грегуар желает скрыть. Признаюсь, то, что он так отчаянно старается забыть, действительно... печально, — светлые глаза мужчины в какой-то момент, кажется, потемнели и наполнились болью, но это наваждение очень быстро прошло. — Это случилось около трех столетий назад, и, признаться, вернувшись с востока во Францию, я был в ужасе от того, что нашел там. Те недолгие два десятилетия, что провел там, были по-настоящему кошмарны, а Грег пробыл так больше половины столетия и натерпелся такого... что не пережили многие другие. Средние века, надо сказать, быть очень мрачным временем для нашего мира. Поверьте, у него есть причины оберегать вас от участи быть таким же, как мы. 

В гостиной наступила тишина. Доктор, кажется, вымотанный воспоминаниями, просто откинулся в кресле, прикрыв глаза со свойственным ему вековым смирением ожидая реакции человека. Майкрофт же открывал картотеки в своем собственном сознании, пролистывая все то, что знал о тех временах. Вкупе со словами Джона картина получалась более чем неприглядной. 

— Благодарю за помощь, Джон, — наконец поднявшись из кресла, поправляя пиджак, произнес мужчина, подбирая зонт. — Позвольте откланяться, — не дожидаясь ответа, Майкрофт вышел из квартиры, краем глаза заметив медитирующего в кухне Шерлока, поняв, почему в последнее время Магистр был столь вымотанным. Молодой гений добрался до новых знаний и поглощал их практически не разбирая вкуса и последствий, как всегда, наплевав на предостережения и собственную безопасность, ставя познание превыше всего, буквально выпивая все соки из окружающих. Мысли о самой сути ситуации и причинах, а также просто желаниях человека, да и своих собственных, так сильно поглотили Майкрофта, что он не сумел вовремя среагировать, оказавшись зажат в совершенно стальные тиски, по исключительной глупости вдохнув воздух вместе с веществом, которым была пропитана тряпка, прижатая к лицу. Дальнейшее было столь смутным, что разобрать хоть что-то он был совершенно не в состоянии. 

Ощущение возвращающегося сознания было совершенно отвратительным. Голова была наполнена мерной пульсирующей болью, глаза жгло, а во рту было сухо и кисло. Движение было максимально затруднено, и, с усилием преодолев собственную беспомощность и нежелание тела подчиниться, он сумел разлепить глаза, осмотревшись. Несмотря на то, что на нем не было ни цепей, ни даже веревок, он не мог пошевелиться, что крайне сильно напоминало его опыт с подчинением в переулке. Помещение, в котором он находился, было словно единым монолитом, поскольку в комнате он не видел ни одного стыка или шва. Не было также двери или люка, или же они должны были быть слишком хорошо замаскированным. Свет был, но шел не от какого-то источника, а просто был. Сюрреализм происходящего уверил Майкрофта в том, что сталкиваться с необъяснимым в последнее время стало для него судьбой. В Фатум мужчина предпочитал по обыкновению не верить, но происшествия последних месяцев все чаще ломали его веру и вообще сам факт существования логики, которой он руководствовался не один десяток лет. 

— Очнулся, воришка? — женский голос отразился от стен, словно эхо в горах, ударив по и без того жутко болящей голове. Майкрофту показалась, что вибрация ощутима в воздухе и резонирует с его собственным сознанием. Не имея возможности издать даже стон, он только смежил веки, не в состоянии думать о чем бы то ни было. — Признаюсь, вид твоих страданий доставляет мне удовольствие. Уверена, я успею утолить свой вековой голод твоими муками, до того как Гойо попробует придти тебе на помощь и отвлечет меня. Предупреждая все твои вялые трепыхания — ты не сможешь говорить, двигаться, особо размышлять тоже. Тебе нужно лишь чувствовать и делать это лишь в единственном спектре — боль и отвращение к себе. Пока ты будешь медленно умирать, я расскажу тебе сказку. В свое время Гойо и Хонито очень нравились мои сказки. Итак, жила однажды на свете одна юная девушка из Испании, и среди всех прочих её умений и особенностей была в ней вторая сущность, она была вампиром...

Боль воспоминаний, лихорадочно бьющихся о ментальные щиты, заставляла Грега метаться по лесному массиву, с немереной силой ударяясь о встретившиеся на пути деревья, до треска в костях и звона в голове. Собственное сознание усердно вырывалось из закрытых сундуков, и всему этого было одно простое объяснение — страх стал ключом к ужасам, таившимся годами. Желание Майкрофта было вполне объяснимо, более того — даже логично: кто не захочет прожить подольше с дорогим сердцу человеком и избавить его от боли потери? Но вот последствия... вампиру были слишком хорошо известны последствия такого желания. Он уже прошел через это, прошел через потерю того, кто желал прожить с ним вечность. Повторения его мертвое сердце пережить уже было не способно. Несколько долгих часов метаний привели к тому, что, добравшись по Мраку до дома, он завалился на диван в гостиной, на периферии сознания понадеявшись, что Майк не будет против такого отношения к антикварной мебели. Чувство тревоги разбудило его следующим днем. Еще не открывая глаз, он втянул в легкие воздух, чувствуя острые искры на рецепторах. Подняв себя с дивана и выпив все зелье, что нашел на кухне в холодильнике, инспектор закрыл глаза, погружаясь в своего рода астрал, что было лишь поверхностным описанием происходящего. Слияние с миром давало возможность ощутить все живое на планете, в каком бы то ни было измерении. Это был сумасшедшей силы удар абсолютно по всем чувствам, перенести который было возможно лишь имея большой опыт, силы и крепкое сознание, готовое пройти через подобное. Среди всего мира он мог найти того, кто был нужен, где бы этот человек или иной ни находился. Однако среди всех миллиардов жизней он не чувствовал той единственной, что всегда была своего рода маячком в этой материи. Сердце сжалось, из горла вырвался рык, а в момент, когда он вернулся в реальность, зеркала и стекла в комнате лопнули, не выдержав давления — осознание накрыло лавиной: Майкрофт пропал. 

Выбора было немного, вернее, его просто не было. Спешно собравшись и захватив из старого саквояжа, завернутого в черную ткань и хранящегося в самом дальнем углу не скромных размеров гардеробной, рапиру тонкой работы, что можно было судить уже только по нарядным ножнам и изящно выполненной гарде, Грегори отправился на Бейкер-стрит через Мрак, миновав максимально быстро пространство и вывалившись в гостиной, застав врасплох Шерлока, старающегося сделать что-то с любимым свитером Джона. 

— Где Йохан? — находясь не в том настроении, чтобы обмениваться любезностями, резко спросил Лестрейд, направившись в сторону спальни, куда указал человек, отбросивший тряпку и последовавший сразу же за вампиром. 

— Христа ради, во имя святой Жанны, ты с ума сошел? — воскликнул колдун, когда Грегори без стука вломился в его комнату, поймав выскользнувшее из рук колдуна заклятие, раскрошив его. 

— Майк пропал, — словно это объясняло происходящее, рявкнул взвинченный жандарм. — И предупреждая вопросы, он совершенно пропал. Его нет на карте мира. Его вообще нет в Мире, словно его стерли. 

— Постой, это может значить, что... — постарался собраться с мыслями Магистр, но жандарм вновь перебил его, зарычав на родном языке. В вязи французского доктор старательно попробовал отделить поток ругательств от мыслей мужчины, что удалось ему почти точно. — Прошу тебя, успокойся! Мы найдем его! 

— Если Майкрофт пропал, его уже должны искать со всеми псами Британии, — встрял в и без того раскаленный разговор Шерлок, заслужив испепеляющий взгляд от инспектора и усталый от Джона. 

— Я после проведу для тебя лекцию по поиску в нашем мире, Шерлок. Прошу тебя, пожалуйста, не лезь и займись дальше своим экспериментом! — усталость последнего времени сказалась и на выдержке капитана, и он сорвался, подняв голос на своего человека. Схлынувшие с бледного лица эмоции подсказали, какую ошибку тем самым совершил Магистр, теперь Холмс умрет, но не отступится. Застонав, Джон потер руками лицо, после глубоко вздохнув, возвращая себе самообладание. — Хорошо. Шерлок, свяжись с Донаван и скажи ей отвезти тебя к Каналу. Там пройдете в Белую дверь и ждите дальнейших указаний. Ничего не спрашивай, я после объясню тебе все, — дождавшись резкого выдоха консультирующего детектива и момента, когда тот скроется в своей комнате, колдун посмотрел на мрачного друга. — Я разговаривал с ним еще рано утром, и он был более чем жив. Я не чувствую, чтобы Шерлок стал одинок, а это значит, что Майкрофт жив, поэтому прошу тебя, успокойся. Мне нужен твой трезвый разум во время его поисков. Летаргический сон и смерть отпадают, некромантов в Лондоне и его окрестностях сейчас нет, значит, он не их власти. Остается два варианта: его заточили в Ловушку или же он у Охотников в камере. 

— Охотники не станут подниматься против Гильдии, — отсек версию Лестрейд. Дар Джона стабилизировать все окружающее его пространство словно спасительный бальзам пролился на разум, заставив взять себя в руки. — Я в этом уверен. Ловушек, способных укрыть кого-то от нас с тобой, в городе немного, но если проверять каждую, нам и недели не хватит, — жандарм наблюдал за тем, как магистр собирается, сначала сунув за пояс пистолет, а затем достав из точно такого же саквояжа, как и у него самого, перстень с изображением совы, сжимающей в когтях дичь. 

— Нам это не потребуется, — закончив сборы, провалился во Мрак Джон, чуть прищурившись и осмотрев темное пространство вокруг. Сам Мрак представлял собой своего рода скопление теней материи, по которым могли передвигаться иные. В то время как людям был доступен лишь мир света, им был открыт и другой мир, зеркальный, уходящий значительно глубже в своих отражениях. На самых мрачных уровнях было пустынней всего. Чтобы появляться там, нужно было иметь более, чем сильную душу и уверенность в себе. — Вспомни, что произошло в последнее время? — шагая по черному зеркалу в отраженном пространстве, бросил взгляд на жандарма Джон. В этом отражении каждый из них принимал свой настоящий облик, и пусть они могли себя сдерживать, глаза выдавали. Совершенно не человеческие, и если во взгляде Колдуна был еще хоть какой-то осколок света, взгляд Лестрейда был единственным — морем крови. 

— Я ни с кем не враждовал. Жандармерия казнила двух Ясных, но все было в рамках, и уровень у них был восьмым. Сил не хватило бы тягаться с замками на Ловушках, — во Мраке каждый шаг вампира отдавался металлическим ударом каблука о стекло, что было стандартным сигналом, возвещающим о том, кто идет по дороге. 

— А еще раньше? Может, давал клятвы в веках или заключал договора? — шаги Джона были тихими, но само его присутствие ощущалось как волна, нарастающая, готовая поглотить. 

— Договоров не было, клятвы... последняя истекла полвека назад. Я чист, Йохан, — мотнул головой мужчина, а после замер, словно бы тоже став стеклянной фигурой на мгновение, затем зарычав. — Ребекка!

— Ребекка? — переспросил Джон, после не сумев подобрать слов, чтобы выразить нахлынувшие эмоции: — Ты её не убил? 

— Я её запечатал, — со стоном возобновив движение, отозвался жандарм. — Она окутала меня пеленой, не мог ни о чем думать, произнес самое сильное из возможных запечатывающих. 

— Королевский гроб? — возмутился Джон, который все больше впадал в шок от того, что натворил полтора века назад его друг. 

— Да, а оно не дает возможности воздействовать на объект, полная изоляция, — был зол на себя Грегори. — Я оставил его тогда под одним из храмов, думал, даже если проснется, то не сможет выбраться. 

— О, она смогла. Одна из сильнейших молодых вампиров. Дождалась, пока ты забудешь про этот гроб, ослабишь защиту, и разнесла его к чертям вместе с церковью, я больше чем уверен. Ты ведь тогда не внес их в списки Гильдии?!

— Я не думал, что вообще ослаблю контроль. Это из-за потрясений в последние десятилетия. Слишком часто испытывал сильные эмоции. А вчера мы с Майком... ох, черт. Я представить себе боюсь, что она с ним сделает, — мужчины вышагнули на пустырь далеко за городом, осмотревшись. 

— Значит здесь, — осмотрел место Джон. — Сама старая из ловушек. Её и в списках действующих-то нет. 

— Откуда ты о ней знаешь? — отошел от друга, чтобы не мешаться, вампир. 

— Откуда? — фыркнул Ватсон, поднимая руки. — Я сам же её и создал, и хвала всем Святым, если эта чертовка не додумалась пожелать, чтобы их не нашли! — после колдун начал шевелить губами, читая заклинание, через некоторое время распахнув совершенно черные глаза, которыми осматривал все вокруг, поворачиваясь вокруг собственной оси. Смена зрения позволила видеть ему на том же уровне, на каком видят все происходящее проводники душ. Сейчас все земное было для него не больше чем фоном, а то, что скрыто, то, что он искал, должно было выделяться. Только ощутив слабую пульсацию, он медленно и осторожно направился к ней, стараясь высмотреть источник получше в расходящейся ряби. Пройдя несколько десятков футов, он остановился, пошатнувшись, и следом вернул себе человеческий спектр зрения, сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы преодолеть боль, резанувшую по глазам вместе с вернувшимся цветовым и духовным восприятием. 

— Как ты? — Лестрейд оказался рядом, придерживая друга, терпеливо ожидая, когда тот придет в себя, потому как хуже нестабильного колдуна быть ничего не могло. 

— Нормально. Нормально. — Выпрямившись и обведя местность слезящимися глазами, кивнул Джон. — Он здесь, подо мной. — Магистр опустился на землю на колени, уложив руку на холодную почву. — Но я его не чувствую. Нужно прощупать нить, после выдерну его сюда. 

— Мы не можем спуститься? — почти с отчаянием спросил вампир, отлично осознающий, что представляет собой предстоящая процедура. 

— Нет, — Джон с сожалением посмотрел на друга. — Я позаботился, чтобы в эту Ловушку нельзя было проникнуть посторонним. Только тот, кто использует её, может свободно передвигаться, но и его ощущения сильно заглушены. Здесь он не знает, что происходит внутри, а внутри он не знает, что творится снаружи, — колдун отвел одну руку в сторону, и под скрючившимися, иссохшими за пару мгновений пальцами появился сгусток света. — Шерлок, ты меня слышишь? 

— Джон? — после того как он добрался до дома Андерсена, его приняли не слишком радушно. Впервые Шерлок так близко увидел клыки вампира у своего лица и узнал, на что способна злая, разъяренная вампирша. С трудом выдавив из себя послание от Джона, он смог подняться по стеночке и, держась за, вероятнее всего, треснувшие ребра, под злой взгляд все еще скалящего клыки Андерсена выползти за входную дверь. Вышедшая следом уже полностью одетая Донаван немилостиво ухватила за плечо, уронив вместе с собой во Мрак, что было крайне отвратительным и болезненным, но, как пояснила сержант, только для людей и ясных, что в его случае было одним и тем же. После нескольких минут они оказались у Темзы, вернее, в ней. Наблюдая, как сумасшедший поток проходит вокруг не касаясь, Шерлок не мог подобрать слов, чтобы описать это. Вместе с тем, после боли Мрака, здесь было... невероятно. Прохлада наполняла разум, вместе с тем делая его чистым. Только немного привыкнув к этому потрясающему ощущению, он смог осмотреться и увидеть, что вокруг них были двери. Он попробовал указать на белую дверь рукой, задержав дыхание, но услышал кристально чистых смех вампирши, только тут поняв, что, в принципе, не дышит и вполне себе может говорить. Как передвигаться в этом пространстве было не совсем понятно, но, войдя в белую дверь, они оказались в совершенно обычной комнате. Пустая, по всей видимости, в деревянном доме, она отличалась только отсутствием окон. Он незамедлительно откликнулся, услышав голос Джона. 

— Шерлок, вы сейчас на месте, в деревянной комнате? — для надежности уточнил Джон, в реальности не произнося ни слова, общаясь мысленным сигналом. 

— Да, я не знаю, что это за место, но сам факт... это невероятно, Джон! — веселье начало наполнять детектива до краев. — Вы нашли Майкрофта? — спросил он, опомнившись, став серьезным. 

— Да, но нам нужна твоя помощь, — старался быть как можно спокойней и терпеливей магистр. — Вы с ним эмпаты, и мне нужно, чтобы ты протянул нить от своего сознания к его. 

— Как это сделать? — был готов на открытие нового Шерлок, столкнувшись, однако, вместе с тем с полным отсутствием данных. 

— Просто... почувствуй его. Попади к его чертогам, как он приходил в твои, — попробовал облечь требуемое в словесную форму колдун. Пульсация под второй ладонью, прижатой к земле, стала чуть слабее, что могло говорить о том, что жизнь покидает мужчину. Последующие минуты потянулись долго. Врач чувствовал, как Шерлок старается найти извилистый путь, как тянет за собой нить, которая, однако, так и не находит цели. Когда пульсация снова стала слабее, он уже собирался поторопить Шерлока, но тут ощутил то чувство, словно в его ладони плотная шерстяная нить. Собравшись с силами, он резко дернул её, вырывая Майкрофта из ловушки, не закрыв глаза даже когда поляну осветила секундная слепящая вспышка. На месте, где он только что сидел, лежал старший Холмс, выглядевший так, словно с него вытянули все соки. Осунувшийся, с проступающими костями и впавшими щеками, он представлял ужасное зрелище. Стараясь отдышаться, Джон рухнул на землю рядом, почти не воспринимая звуки рядом, успев шепнуть Шерлоку, что все получилось, прежде чем оборвать связь. 

Грегори упал на землю рядом с телом человека, заскулив, стараясь как можно бережнее взять хрупкий сосуд в руки, обнять, почувствовать внутри него жизнь. Самый страшный его кошмар воплотился в жизнь, несмотря на все старания, и все только из-за одной ошибки вековой давности. 

— Гойо, — послышался несколько поодаль женский голос, и Лестрейд замер, после бережно опустив любимого обратно на землю, зарычав и резко обернувшись, выхватывая рапиру из ножен. В десятке футов от них стояла женщина, которую без каких бы то преувеличений можно было назвать красивой. Смоляные кудри обрамляли лицо, а яркие черные глаза смотрели с взволнованной тревогой. 

— Ребекка, — прорычал вампир, сгорбившись, словно вот-вот за его спиной должны были раскрыться крылья или что-то иное вырываться из ребер. Мертвое сердце фантомно глухо ударяло о ребра, в то время как пальцы сжимали рукоять. Секундная задержка показалась мгновением тишины, после которой грянул гром. Жандарм рванул вперед, преодолевая расстояние до вампирши, рассекая воздух там, где ложна была быть голова. 

— Я тебя расстроила? — переместившись чуть дальше, с искренним недоумением и еще большей тревогой, чем прежде, спросила женщина, протянув, однако, руки к жандарму. — Гойо, это же я, Ребекка. Вспомни. Ты же не мог забыть нашу любовь? 

— Уж точно не твое предательство, — совершил новый выпад вампир, без малейшей жалости и промедления всадив женщине лезвие в горло, тут же вытянув, и, завершая оборот вокруг себя, разрубив её на части, встав рядом с ней и тяжело дыша. Воздух наполнил запах тлена, к ботинкам мужчины подтекала вязкая зловонная жижа. Вампирша со слезами на глазах продолжала тянуть к нему руки, издавая булькающие звуки. — Вне времени рожденная, вне времени почившая, наказанная за провинность, — произнес жандарм голосом, полным злости и стали, подняв рапиру на уровень лица, — Властью Кодекса нашего Мира от слов создателей, по праву Жандарма, приговариваю тебя к смерти и исполняю приговор, — клинок взметнулся, после врезавшись в землю, проткнув голову женщины. Расчлененное тело начало быстро тлеть, и вскоре на земле был только прах, из которого Лестрейд выдернул рапиру, тяжело вздохнув. 

Развернувшись, он увидел Джона, который восполнял силы Майкрофта, восстанавливая и выправляя его сознание вместе с телом. Постаравшись как можно скорее оказаться рядом с ними, вампир вбросил клинок в ножны, опустившись рядом с бесчувственным телом на колени, с тоской смотря на ставшее практически прежним лицо Холмса. 

— Он будет в порядке. Обещаю тебе, — Магистр посмотрел на друга, снимая с руки перстень, ставший почти бесполезным. Артефакт, долгое время хранивший в себе более чем огромное количество энергии, сегодня оказался иссушен почти до дна и стал не более чем побрякушкой. — Я открою вам дорогу по Яркому пути, ему лучше не попадать сейчас во Мрак, это подкосит его. В течение двух недель постельный режим, я загляну проведать вас, но, в целом, тебе нужно только не давать ему испытывать большие нагрузки, следить за качественным питанием, соответственно, никаких диет и чего-то тому подобного еще не меньше месяца. В первые сутки его будет мучить жажда, но что бы он тебе ни говорил — не давай ему воды. Ни капли, или потом не оберемся последствий. 

— Спасибо, Йохан, — бережно подняв тело Холмса на руки, тихо произнес инспектор, благодарно кивнув, когда колдун подал ему рапиру, а после открыл путь. В Ясном пути на него смотрели с явным пренебрежением и опаской, впрочем, не решившись преградить путь Жандарму. Добравшись до дома, в котором уже прибрались, инспектор уложил партнера на кровать, аккуратно раздев и бережно обмыв. Гильдия позаботилась о том, чтобы в этот вечер Майкрофт Холмс попал в аварию, после которой ему потребуется некоторое время на восстановление, прежде чем он сможет вернуться к работе. 

Вернувшись домой, Джон обнаружил Шерлока, полного эмоций, что было выплеснуто на колдуна в полной мере. Детектив болтал без умолку, кружась по комнате, пока, не дождавшись ответа, не обнаружил, что Джон уже спит, сморенный происшествиями дня. Притащив из комнаты одеяло, Холмс-младший укрыл партнера, оставшись в кресле рядом, так и заснув, не дождавшись пробуждения Ватсона. Заглянувшая утром миссис Хадсон умилилась открывшейся картине и тому, как почти соприкасались во сне руки мужчин, каждый из которых устроился за ночь так, что часть конечностей свешивалась с импровизированных спальных мест. 

Постепенно все вернулось в свое русло. Джон согласился рассказать Шерлоку все, что тот захочет, но только в умеренных дозах, так, чтобы это не выматывало самого Ватсона. Пару раз доктор приезжал в загородный дом Майкрофта, чтобы проверить состояние того, но Холмс-старший крайне быстро шел на поправку, в чем была заслуга Грега, не покидавшего любимого больше чем на несколько часов. К концу второй недели от случившегося Грегори согласился с тем, что мужчина достаточно окреп, и накрыл ужин в саду, собственноручно приготовив не только место, но и сами блюда. 

— Бога ради, Майк, ты меня напугал, — не обнаружив человека в спальной или гостиной после того ужина, спешно вышел в сад инспектор, обнаружив мужчину, вернувшегося в беседку, наблюдающего за медленным падением первого снега. Подойдя, инспектор накинул на плечи Холмса теплую кофту. 

— Ты слишком сильно волнуешься, Грегуар, — заставил вампира замереть своей на редкость легкомысленной фразой и звучанием настоящего имени политик. Лестрейд почувствовал, что теряется в пространстве, когда мужчина поднял на него теплый взгляд серых глаз, улыбнувшись уголками губ. 

— Необычно слышать это имя из твоих уст, — признался инспектор, усаживаясь рядом с партнером, приобняв за плечи и уткнувшись носом в висок, там, где запах самого Майкрофта мешался с синтетическим запахом шампуня. 

— Однако это ведь твое настоящее имя? — не был против столь близкого присутствия мужчины Холмс, скорее даже довольный положением вещей. Несмотря на то, что кожа у вампира и впрямь была прохладной, никакого леденящего ужаса и мертвенности не было и в помине. За свою пусть и не самую долгую, но богатую на события жизнь Майкрофт встречал немалое количество людей с точно такой же холодной кожей, и в том числе был склонен замечать подобную особенность и за своим младшим братом, а уж тот наверняка не был вампиром. 

— Да, это имя дали мне родители, — не стал отнекиваться Лестрейд, ощутивший, что раз человек желает, то он готов рассказать ему о себе. — Думаю, ты бы им понравился. Отец потащил бы тебя тут же на охоту или на плац для тренировок, а мама попробовала накормить до отвала, — по лицу мужчины скользнула чуть грустная, но светлая улыбка. Холмс фыркнул, наподобие кота уложив голову на плечо жандарма.

— Я не имею пристрастия к охоте и навряд ли достаточно хорош в фехтовании. Вероятнее всего, твой отец остался бы крайне недоволен моими навыками. 

— О, да, он не терпел политиков, относясь к ним с крепкой бранью, — не выдержав, расхохотался инспектор. — Но, я думаю, в конце концов, он принял бы того, с кем я счастлив. Хотя и ворчал бы каждую охоту. 

— Они были людьми? — дал переплести свои пальцы с чужими мужчина, после всех происшествий не просто довольствуясь заботой Грегори, но и чувствуя необходимость в ней. 

— Да. Они оба были людьми, а я родился таким, — веселье угасло в голосе вампира, и Майкрофт поднял голову с его плеча, поведя кончиком носа по шее иного. 

— В этом нет твоей вины, — произнес он, наблюдая за внутренней борьбой партнера. Лишь недавно политик стал замечать, что Лестрейд не менее неугомонный, чем Шерлок. Разница была лишь в том, что младший из Холмсов был еще слишком молод и горяч, вспыльчив, прост и разбрасывался энергией, устраивая вокруг себя хаос, а инспектор, пройдя сквозь время, свой хаос упорядочил, создавая рядом с собой слаженный строй порядка, что, однако, не умаляло количество дел и направлений оных. Нередко "британскому правительству" приходилось наблюдать за тем, как инспектор параллельно разговаривал с полицейскими из управления, раздавая четкие и логичные указания, вместе с тем убираясь по дому и присматривая за чем-то, томящимся в духовой печи. Ровно с тем же умением Лестрейд мог параллельно фильтровать информацию, касающуюся нового дела, проблем в участке, нового выкрутаса Шерлока и размышлять над меню семейного ужина с Майкрофтом. Как это получается у партнера, Холмс сказать не мог, поскольку знал, что тот не думает об этом параллельно, как он сам или Шерлок, это были вырванные, упорядоченные лишь в собственном хаосе инспектора мысли, связанные между собой какой-то совершенно своей, отдельной, лестрейдовской логикой. 

— Конечно, нет, Мишель, — вернул себе улыбку мужчина, посмотрев на скептическое выражение лица политика. 

— Мишель? — саркастично переспросил Холмс, изогнув рыжую бровь и поджав губы. 

— Так тебя звали бы, родись мы в одной стране и веке. Не помню, как можно перевести имя Майкрофт, да и вообще можно ли его перевести, но Майк переводится как Мишель или Мишу, что может быть и ласкательным, как, к примеру, Мишон и Мими, — еще больше развеселился от гримас партнера мужчина, находя это крайне забавным. 

— Полагаю, я буду склонен попросить у доктора Ватсона какое-нибудь зелье, если ты решишь употреблять в моем отношение подобные имена. Более того, последний вариант, — Майкрофт отстранился, для порядка поворчав в возобновившихся объятиях инспектора, вскоре все же успокоившись. 

— Знаешь, хоть это и не особо приятно, но я должен признать, что тебе действительно стоит пройти инициацию, — после нескольких минут умиротворенной тишины произнес инспектор, почувствовав напряжение тела в своих руках. 

— И что привело тебя к этому выводу? — постарался не выдать слишком явно своего волнения мужчина, с одной стороны благодарный за то, что Грегори решился, с другой — желая узнать истинные мотивы. 

— Опуская то, что так будет безопаснее и куда удобнее для тебя, — почти беззаботно сумел произнести свои размышления Лестрейд, встретившись со взглядом Холмса, снова чувствуя давно позабытое ощущение страха смотреть в глаза людей. — Я не смогу пережить твою потерю, — мужчина наклонился, поцеловав Холмса, крепко обнимая после того, как тот ответил, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Майкрофта, когда они прервали поцелуй. — Тогда, возле Ловушки, я почувствовал, как теряю тебя и, о боги, это было самым ужасным, что произошло за последние столетия. Я слишком сильно полюбил тебя, Майкрофт Холмс, чтобы позволить уйти в небытие. Извини, уж мне-то следовало, знать к каким последствиям приведет все это. 

— Что же, — собравшись с силами и духом после душещипательного признания, поднялся Майкрофт, поймав озадаченный взгляд инспектора. — Раз вы решились на предложение подобного рода, инспектор, я склонен сделать вам ответное, — мужчина запустил руку в карман домашней кофты, с которой расставался в последние дни разве что только за тем, чтобы её с вечера выстирали, а к утру вернули ему, достав аккуратную коробочку с вытесненным золотом гербом семьи Холмс на плоском основании. — Окажите ли вы мне честь стать моим супругом? — Майкрофт открыл коробочку повернув её к Грегори, наслаждаясь шоком последнего, с волнением, пусть никогда в этом и не признается, ожидая ответа. 

— Да, о боже, да, Майк, — вампир стремительно поднялся, обняв мужчину. — Это самое прекрасное, что я слышал за последние годы, — он, по мере возможностей организма последнего, сжал его в объятиях, и, обняв инспектора в ответ, Холмс почувствовал, как кофта на плече становится влажной. Поглаживая мужчину по спине, он немного отстраненно или даже чуть шокированно размышлял над тем, что во время всех случившихся происшествий с момента их знакомства Грегори расплакался — и не из-за трагедии или чего-то ужасного, а из-за предложения. После столь ощутимого доказательства Майкрофт был более чем уверен — Грегори искренне любит его, и он тоже любит этого сумасшедшего вампира. Кажется, их идеалистическая совместная жизнь возвращалась в свое русло.


End file.
